<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paperman by HailHydra920</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845949">Paperman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920'>HailHydra920</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, Im horrible at tagging, bucky is adorable, paper airplanes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the animated short Paperman. Bucky and you met randomly and it's up to paper airplanes to bring you together again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paperman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off the animated short Paperman. Go watch it if you haven't. Its such a cute thing. I had fun writing this. Hopefully you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky stood at the bus stop. Papers rustling in his arms. As he stood there, a paper blew onto his shoulder. He eyed it quizzically before it blew off of him. A few seconds later, you ran after it. This dang wind was trying to steal your papers. Once you retrieved the paper, you stood by Bucky, waiting for the bus.</p><p>     You fixed your hair and hoped this guy didn't think you were weird. You smiled at him, and he smiled back. The wind began to pick up again and one of his papers flew onto your face. You pealed it off of your face, but giggled at what you saw. Your lipstick had stuck to the paper, causing it to have your lips stamped on it. You handed it back to Bucky. Bucky wondered why you were giggling.</p><p>     Bucky took the paper and saw the lipstick. He chuckled and turned toward you, only to find that you had already gotten on the bus. You looked at him as the bus drove away, and he stared back. Sadly, he waited for his bus. Bucky arrived at Stark Tower, but couldn't get you out of his mind. He didn't even know your name, and yet he felt an instant connection to you.</p><p>     Bucky walked inside and Steve greeted him.</p><p>     "Hiya Buck." Steve said clapping him on the shoulder. "Just in time. How ya been?"</p><p>     "Fine." Bucky responded as he walked to his desk.</p><p>     Steve nodded as Fury dropped a stack of papers on Bucky's desk. Bucky sighed and looked out the window. He saw you in a building across from him. Excited, Bucky waved his arms out the window, hoping to gain your attention. You were in an interview, and didn't notice him. Bucky frowned, but didn't give up.</p><p>     Bucky looked at his stack of papers and instantly set to work. He grabbed one of the papers and folded it into a paper airplane. He threw it out the window, but it didn't even make it five feet out the window before toppling to the ground.</p><p>     "Uh, Buck, what are you doing?" Steve asked as the other Avengers in the room stared at him.</p><p>     "N-nothing." Bucky responded as he set to work making another airplane.</p><p>     Airplane after airplane, he threw out the window, just hoping one would gain your attention. He made another one, tossing it out the window. It flew perfectly between the buildings, just as it was about to enter the window, some birds intercepted it. Bucky groaned in frustration. Fury walked by in anger and slammed Bucky's window closed before stomping back into his office.</p><p>     Bucky slumped in his chair and sighed. Steve was now staring at Bucky, for he had watched Bucky make airplane after airplane. Bucky looked at Steve before opening his window again to throw more airplanes. Bucky was getting better at crafting airplanes, but each one failed. One of them even landed in the trash can in the room you were in.</p><p>     Bucky felt defeated, his papers were all gone, and Clint had scooted his papers away from Bucky. Bucky's eyes wandered to the last paper on his desk. It was the one with your lipstick. Taking a deep breath, he folded the last paper carefully before launching it out the window. It failed. Again. You had left the room as his last airplane tumbled to the ground.</p><p>     Fury dropped another stack of papers on Bucky's desk. Bucky glanced at Steve, before running out the door. Steve ran after him.</p><p>     "What's all this about?" Steve called after Bucky.</p><p>     "A girl!" Bucky said before zooming out of the tower.</p><p>     Bucky looked around, but couldn't see you. He looked up and noticed the last airplane he made. He grabbed it in anger, amd chucked it. It soared through the air and Bucky stomped away. There was probably no way he could ever see you again. As he walked away, he didn't noticed that a trail of paper airplanes were following behind him. Random people chuckled and gasped in awe at the sight.</p><p>     A few airplanes stuck to him, and he huffed as he threw them off. As he threw off some, more airplanes attached to him.</p><p>     "What the—?" Bucky grumbled as a ton of his airplanes attached to him.</p><p>     The gained control of his movements and began to lead him somewhere. He tried to stop them, but they were strong. Where was super strength when you needed it?</p><p>     Meanwhile, you had walked out of a different building, you had just finished an interview and gotten the job. You walked down to a flower seller to see the different flowers, when a paper airplane landed in some of the flowers.</p><p>     "What's this?" You asked yourself as you looked closer.</p><p>     It was the airplane with your lipstick on it. The airplane then sprung to life, circling around you. You giggled and followed it. You ran after the airplane as it flew around beautifully through the city. You laughed as you followed the magical paper, in awe of where it might take you. You followed it to a train and hopped on. You smile had grown so big.</p><p>     Bucky, on the other hand was no having as much fun. His paper airplanes were pushing him around. He clung to a stair railing, screaming like a little girl as his airplanes tried to pull him somewhere. Once his airplanes got him, the shoved him into a train. Bucky grumbled as his airplanes pushed him down in a seat. He crossed his arms, obviously very unhappy about what was happening. When he tried to get up, they pushed him back down in his seat.</p><p>     Once the train stopped, you stepped off, a smile on your face. You tossed the airplane up, hoping it would start moving again, but nothing happened. You frowned slightly, sad that your tiny adventure had come to an end. Then, a bunch of paper airplanes blew past your feet. You looked behind you and saw the guy from earlier.</p><p>     Bucky stared at you in awe, before bursting out of his shell of paper airplanes. You giggled at him. It seemed like the universe really wanted you two together.</p><p>     "Er, hi." Bucky said attempting to somewhat fix his crazy hair.</p><p>     "Hi." You said with a shy smile.</p><p>     "I, uh, guess we're kinda like soul mates, or something." Bucky said nervously as he ran his metal hand through his hair.</p><p>     "Yeah, I guess so." You giggled.</p><p>     "You wanna go grab lunch or something?"</p><p>     "I would love to." You said with a bright smile. "I'm Y/n, by the way."</p><p>     Bucky face palmed. "Of course. I'm so dumb for not introducing myself. I'm James Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky."</p><p>     "Well then, Bucky, where are we going for lunch?"</p><p>     "Subway sound good? I've never actually been there." Bucky chuckled.</p><p>     "Subway sounds great."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments would be nice!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>